Mischief Managed
by gredndforge
Summary: Fred and George are mucking about in their room. Suddenly they get sent into the past to when the marauders were around. What will happen when they team up and start pranking...
1. Prologue

It had been a month since the third triwizard task. It had been a month since Voldemort had returned. It had also been a month since Harry had given the Weasley twins his triwizard winning: 1000 galleons. Fulfilling Harry's request Fred and George had brought Ron some new dress robes. Ron had been surprised but thankful. While shopping Fred and George had ventured into the muggle world to find something to enchant. They had stumbled across an ancient painting of a huge castle with four turrets overlooking a gigantic lake. The twins had brought it and were now trying to enchant it.

"Well I can't think of a spell that we could use" Fred said, " it's useless I think we should just give up"  
"We can't give up! We have to try. I know let's make up random spells and see if that works." His twin replied.

"Hocud" Fred started

"Yacker" George tried "Tasko" 

"Hasted"

"Jankel" 

"Stwitch"

"Ugope"

The portrait was glowing blue.

"Its working" George exclaimed, "quickly try some more words"

"Yenta" 

"Kolis"

Then the glow turned green. Both twins ran over to the picture. Together they picked it up and tumbled into the painting

**TBC**


	2. A meeting with Dumbledore

Both twins awoke in the middle of a corridor in Hogwarts. They were very confused as to how they go there. Then they saw Harry with 2 friends who they didn't recognise.

"Hey Harry" Fred called out

Harry turned around and said, "My name isn't Harry"

"What!" exclaimed George "Who are you then?"

"I'm James" James replied "James Potter"

"And who are you" the black haired boy asked

"We're Fred and George" George told him.

"Right I'm Sirius and that's Remus" Sirius said pointing to the sandy haired boy with them.

"What Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!" exclaimed Fred

"Hey how do you know our names?" asked Remus

"See moony our fame travels" bragged Sirius.

"Hey guys could you take us to Dumbledore's office?" asked George "We need to speak to him"

"Yer sure" said James "follow me"

James led the confused Fred and George to Dumbledore's office.

"The password is jellied slugs" Remus called out as the marauders walked of.

"Jellied slugs" Fred said to the gargoyle and the staircase was revealed. The twins walked up to Dumbledore's office wondering if Dumbledore would believe them. They knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice floated out

"Come in" In went the two twins and sat down as Dumbledore gestured them to.

"Now who are you?" Dumbledore asked. This question startled the twins

"Surely you know who we are," George said

"I can assure you I do not" Dumbledore replied

"Well, I'm George Weasley and this is my twin Fred Weasley" George answered.

"And how did you come to get here?" was Dumbledore's next question

"Well" started Fred "We were mucking about with a muggle painting of a castle, chanting random words, then it glowed green and we found ourselves here."

"What year was it?" asked Dumbledore

"Why it was 2002" Fred answered puzzled why would Dumbledore want to know the year? Surly they were in the same year.

"Oh" replied Dumbledore "We seem to have a problem. You two have time travelled. Back in time the current date is 1979."

"Oh my" muttered George "That makes thing complicated"

"And it explained why Sirius, James and Remus are here" added Fred

"You met them" spoke Dumbledore

"Yes why," asked George

"Did you tell them your names?" asked Dumbledore

"Just our first name but why" Fred asked

"Because if you had told them who you are things would get complicated." Dumbledore replied

"Ok" said George not quite understanding

"We will have to make up false identities for you during you stay here" Dumbledore started

"What you aren't sending us back" interrupted Fred

"I do not know how" came the answer. "So as I was saying: you will need false identities while you are here. You can be Fred and George Weal."

"Alright then" George said

"May I inquire as to what year you were in?" asked Dumbledore

"We were going into our 6th year" Fred replied

"Looks you are in the same year as the marauders" Dumbledore said

"You know them!" Exclaimed Fred excitedly

"Wow who are they?" asked George equally as excited

"Our gentlemen Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Petigrew but unfortunately Mr Petigrew will not be joining us this year due to family problems"

"Wow Harry's dad was a marauder," exclaimed Fred "that is sooooo cool!"

"I trust you understand you cannot reveal to much of the future while staying here or you could change the past. But I will permit you to tell the marauders how you came to be here though." Dumbledore said.

"Ok then" Fred and George answered in unison.

"May I enquire as to what house you were in?" asked Dumbledore

"Gryffindor" the twins answered in unison

"OK then I will call up the three marauders to escort you to Gryffindor tower" Dumbledore said

"Ok then we'll wait" the twins said

"Your story will be that you are exchange students ok but the staff will obviously know the truth" Dumbledore told them. Then Dumbledore shot what looked like a silvery phoenix out of his wand. 5 minutes later Mcgonagall came upstairs.

"I would like you to bring Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin up here please" Another 5 minutes later the three marauders turned up.

"What do you want?" They asked

"These are Fred and George" Dumbledore said while pointing to the two twins "they will be in your class and are in Gryffindor. Will you please show them to their dormitory and Mr Lupin as a prefect I expect you to take good care of them. They will tell you anything else you want to know although some questions may have to stay unanswered"

"Ok sir" replied Remus. "Follow me" he said to Fred and George and all 5 boys left the office.

Back at Gryffindor tower they met Lily Evens

"Alright Evens" said James immediately

"Bugger off Potter" was her reply "Remus who are the two red-heads?"

"They are new student in our year. Fred and George. They are twins." Remus replied

"Pleased to meet you" Said the twins and Lily altogether.

"Come on" said Sirius "we will show you the dorms" and with that the 5 of them (excluding Lily) left and went up to the dorms.

"So" said Sirius

"So what" asked the twins

"So where are you from?" asked Sirius

"Oh that we are from the future" said George

"Cool! What's it like?" asked James

"We're not allowed to tell you," said Fred

"Also you have to tell the other students that we are exchange students. Fred and George Weal" said George

"Ok then" said Remus "But now lets get some sleep"

TBC 


	3. More Meetings

The next morning the sun rose very high. The twins were up but the marauders were still in bed. The twins were having a whispered conversation.

"Wow this is so amazing" started George

"I know I can't believe we are actually in the time of the marauders" replied Fred

"I know they have been our idols since 1st year"  
"And now we finally get to meet them"

"I wonder if Harry knows he is the son of a marauder"

"I bet he doesn't that'll be something to tell him about when we get back"  
"Wait a minute"

"What"

"I just worked something out"

"What"  
"2 Years ago we were taught DADA by…"

"Professor Lupin yes I know what about it?"

"Well he is a marauder. We were taught by a marauder and never even knew it!"

"Oh my I have so many questions to ask when I get back!"

"I know" Their conversation was put on hold then by Remus waking up.

"Morning" the twins said brightly

"Morning" grunted Remus. "Hey Sirius, James get up"

"Just a bit longer" murmured Sirius. Remus go tout of bed ready to drag the other two out of bed by the twins saw an opportunity too good to miss.

"Allow us" they said, and with a wave of their wands tonnes of water came crashing down upon James and Sirius.

"Oi" they said in unison.

"Well get up and we won't have to do it again" cried a hysterical George.

"It not funny" said James glaring at Remus, Fred and George in fits of giggles.

"Yes it was" said Fred

"It was bloody hilarious," added Fred

"Well next time just wake me up" groaned Sirius

"Possibly" Remus smirked

Meanwhile in the 6th year girls dorms. The 5 girls were sitting on their beds chatting away. Lily and Steph were sitting on Steph's bed. Steph was brushing her long blonde hair. Steph often had many blonde moments. Katie, Nicola and Rachel were all sitting on Rachel's bed also talking. Nicola was the tallest. Katie was blonde and very artistic. Rachel was blonde and was very good at quidditch. She was a chaser on the house team. Lily and Steph decided to go and get some breakfast.

"Hey you three" Steph called to Rachel, Nicola and Katie "are you coming to breakfast?"

"Yer all right" called back Katie everyone got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hey I'm feeling lucky today" James announced

"Good for you" said Sirius sulkily (he was still upset at the water)

"Yer I am going to ask out Lily. She has turned me down so many times she has to go out with me." James answered

"I don't know where you get your logic from," said Remus. "Look here the girls are"

"Hey Evens" called out James

"What Potter" Lily said.

"Will you go out with me?" asked James

"What makes you think I would go out with you Potter?" snapped Lily

"So it's a yes then" said James eagerly

"No it's a big fat no!" said an annoyed Lily. Rachel and Nicola started to giggle. They though James face was so funny. He had actually thought Lily would say yes. Fred and George noticed the two gigglers. Wow they thought they are buff!

"So Sirius who are these two?" asked Katie gesturing to Fred and George.

"Oh these are Fred and George Weal they are transfer students." Sirius replied.

"So are we going to breakfast or not?" asked Fred and with that all 10 of them climbed out of the portrait and went down to breakfast.

TBC 


	4. Skiving Snackboxes

**1 week later**

In the great hall for breakfast

"Hey James" called a fourth year "when are quidditch tryouts?"

"Tomorrow at 6" answered James.

"So" asked Sirius after the forth year had left "are you 2 trying out"

"We might" replied Fred

"Yer but we have a more important issue to discuss," said George

"What's that?" asked the marauders

"We think it is high time for a good old prank" answered Fred

"Oh my" exclaimed Sirius "I can't believe we haven't done any pranking for a whole week"

"I know, it's terrible," said James

"Let's start working on it right away" said George eagerly

"I've got an idea" said Fred 

"What?" asked the other boys. Fred leant over and whispered it.

"Great" yelled George

"Let's do it " said James

"Tomorrow" said Sirius

"We need to plan it though" said Remus

"I know lets skive double charms to plan it" said Fred

"That wouldn't work the teachers would be mad" said Remus

"No Fred and I have come up with a really good way to get out of lessons" explained George

"Yes they are called skiving snackboxes. They are sweets." Said Fred

"What do they do?" asked James suddenly intrigued.

"Well they are a range of sweets to make you ill…" answered George   
"Not seriously ill mind you…" added Fred

"Just ill enough to get out of a lesson if needed!" said George  
"These particular ones that we have with us are puking pastilles" added Fred.

"What? We have to throw up?" asked Remus

"Yes but when we get out off class there is a part which stops you throwing up" George told them.

"Let's do it!" said James

"Ok what do we have to do?" asked Sirius.

"Ok" said Fred while handing out the puking pastilles "these are colour coded. The orange end makes you throw up then when we are out of class we eat the purple end."

"This stops the puking," added George

"Ok" said the marauders while breaking their pastilles in two. "Let's go to charms!" The marauders and the twins were the first to get to charms. They were 10minutes early. When the girls arrived they were very worried.

"Why are they early?" asked Lily

"I dunno" said Rachel

"Yes I mean they normally or late or just on time" agreed Katie

"They are up to something!" said Nicola

"Definitely. But what though?" asked Steph

"We'll have to wait and see," said Katie

5 minutes later Professor Flitwick arrived.

"Ok everyone inside please" he said. Everyone went inside and sat down (the marauders and the twins in their usual places at the back). With a nod of George's head they ate their puking pastilles. Suddenly the marauders and twins started puking.

"Ewww" said Steph.

"How did they do that?" whispered Rachel

"I dunno" replied Nicola.

"Mr Potter, Black, Lupin, Weal and Weal hospital wing now!" said Professor Flitwick. The 5 of them walked out of the room together. When they were well away from the classroom they ate the purple ends of the pastilles. Immediately they stopped puking.

"Alright" they yelled while hi-fiving each other.

"That was awesome," said Sirius

"Did you see everyone's faces?" asked James

"I know it was so funny" giggled Remus

"So lets go find somewhere to plan," said George

"How about the room of requirements?" asked Sirius

"The what?" asked the twins

"The room of requirements" repeated Sirius. The twins still looked confused so Remus took control and said

"Follow me". They all walked of to the 7th floor to a blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by some trolls.

"Just walk past it 3 times thinking I need somewhere to plan a prank" said James. All 5 of them walked past the wall. Suddenly a door appeared.

"Wow" said Fred

"Come on" called James "lets go inside." They walked inside and saw a table with 5 seats around it with quills and parchment on top of it.

"Cool!" said the twins

"We hid in hear once from Filch but we though it was just a broom cupboard" said George.

"It's whatever you want it to be" Remus told them.

"Ok then let's start the planning," said Sirius.

TBC 


	5. Quidditch

**At lunch** "I wonder what happened to the marauders and twins?" asked Katie 

"I dunno" said Rachel "but they look really happy about something"

"I hope it is nothing to do with breaking rules" stated Lily.

"I bet it is!" bet Steph

"Those idiots are so immature" moaned Lily "and very arrogant. Especially Potter, I am surprised his broomstick can lift of the ground with that head of his"

"They aren't all that bad" said Nicola and Rachel

"You just say that because you 2 have crushes of the twins." Said Katie

"No we don't" replied Nicola and Rachel while blushing really badly

"Ok maybe we do" they added after Lily gave them a reproachful stare "But Steph likes Remus and Katie like Sirius so it doesn't matter" It was now Steph and Katie turn to go red.

"Anyway" said Lily "We had better watch out for them agreed"

"Agreed" said the other girls.

**The other end of the table**

"I think we should save it for Halloween" said Remus "It would be better"

"Yes it be funnier," said George

"Ok then" agreed Fred.

"Hey Sirius you're a bit quiet" said James "What up?"

"He's staring at Katie" grinned George

"Aww padfoot got a crush" teased Remus

"Well you can't talk moony," said a blushing Sirius "I've seen you staring at Steph lots." The twins started to laugh.

"And you 2" continued Sirius "I've seen you looking at Nicola and Rachel" This silenced the twins.

"Yer… but" the twins tried to say.

"Look it doesn't matter it time to go to herbology." Said Remus and with that the 5 of them got up and left the great hall.

The next evening "Quidditch tryouts" said James "come on" James, Sirius and the twins grabbed their brooms and walked down to the pitch. 

"So" started James "we need 2 beaters and a chaser this year"

"Yes" said Sirius "we had a great chaser last year but he has left"

"Yer I know" said James "I hope we get someone just as good this year" Their conversation was put on hold as they got down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ok" said James "I am the captain James Potter, can I have my team from last year over here please." Rachel, Sirius and a 5th year Michelle walked over.

"These are the seeker Michelle, keeper Sirius and Rachel and I play chasers." continued James. "Can I have a line for the beaters over there by the goal hoops and a line for the chasers over here please." The group divided into 2 lines.

"Lets do chaser tryouts 1st" suggested James

"All right" said Michelle

"Lets start with throwing and catching" said James. It was a good thing they did because many of them couldn't catch. The team narrowed it down to two people.

"Ok" said James "Sirius go into goal and lets see how many goals they get" In the end the 4th year boy who had talked to James yesterday was the best.

"Ok" said James "thank you the list will be up tomorrow" They then moved onto beater tryouts. The twins were by far the best with no competition.

"Thank you" said James "The list will be up tomorrow."

"Well done" said Sirius to Fred and George as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. "You flew really well"

"So are we in?" asked George

"You'll have to wait and see" said a mysterious James.

In the girls dorms "So how was Quidditch practice?" asked Steph 

"Alright" answered Rachel "Fred was there"

"Cool is he on the team?" asked Nicola

"Hopefully" replied Rachel

"Come on we should go to bed now!" said Lily

**The next day**

"Come on Fred hurry up" said George "we have to go look at the notice board." The two of them ran down the stairs and saw a notice: The Gryffindor Quidditch Team 

Keeper- Sirius

Chaser- James

Chaser- Rachel

Chaser- Alex

Beater- Fred

Beater- George

Seeker- Michelle

Thank you to all those who tried out you were all great!

Quidditch practice will be on Wednesday!

"Yay we made the team!" screamed Fred and George 

"Let's go thank James!" exclaimed Fred

"Where is he though?" asked George

"Breakfast" said Remus as he climbed through the portrait hole.

"Thanks" answered the twins. They ran down the stairs and were still running as they entered the great hall.

"Thanks James" said Fred

"Yes it's great!" added George

"Its alright" said James. "You two were the best at tryouts!"

Further down the table 

"Hey Rach" said Nicola

"What's up Nics?" asked Rachel

"Looks like Fred made the Quidditch team" Nicola replied.

"Great now I have Quidditch practice with him!" said an enthusiastic Rachel

"Lucky" muttered Nicola

"Looks like George made it to" stated Rachel

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" was Nicola's answer.

"Come on" said Steph "we have class."

**In the common room that evening**

"Halloween tomorrow!" said Sirius 

"Good good" said Fred

"Prank time!" said James


	6. Hogsmeed

A/N

_Thanks for the reviews_

_I love getting them so please keep on reviewing!_

**Halloween**

"Tonight is going to be so good," said Sirius between mouthfuls of his toast. "Yes I know" said Remus 

"Their faces will be amazing to see!" said Fred

"So lets sort out the final details," said James

"Yes" said George "so after the prank happens there will be a sign saying_: Brought to you by the marauders and twins!_"

"Yes that's right," said Remus "James you could do that"

"Yes you're good at transfigurations," said Fred

"Tonight is going to be so good," moaned Sirius 

"We know" said the others "you don't need to keep repeating yourself"  
"I know but I can't help it! It is going to be..."

"We're serious" they chanted

"No you're not I'm Sirius" came Sirius's answer

"Ok that joke is so old mate," said James

"But it's still funny!" said Sirius,

"Anyway," interrupted Remus "are you coming to Hogsmeed or not?"

"We're coming" James and Sirius chorused and all 5 of them left for Hogsmeed.

At Hogsmeed 

The 5 first went into Zonkos were they got a discount from the owners because the off they large amounts of products they used. They brought many things such as dungbombs and Dr Filibuster's Fireworks. They then went into Honeydukes where they brought some delicious sweets and chocolates including, pepper imps, chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and huge slabs of flavoured chocolate. Then they wandered into The 3 Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta was very pleased to see them.

"What will it be dears?" she asked

"5 butterbears please" ordered Sirius

"Be right back" replied Madame Rosmerta as she walked off. When she came back she told them.

"That will be 5 galleons dears" James paid for them all. While they were drinking, the 5 Gryffindor girls walked in

"Hey! Over here" called out Fred and George. The girls walked over. The guys jumped up and pulled out chairs for them. Steph took Remus's on, Rachel took Fred's Nicola- George's and Katie Sirius's. Lily surprisingly took the chair James had pulled out and sat down. An over excited James sat back down feeling very happy.

"So what have you girls been up to?" asked Sirius.

"We've been to honeydukes and other places" replied Katie.

"Cool" said Fred "looking forward to the feast?"

"Yes" said Rachel.

"They are great!" Nicola told George "better than the start of term feasts."  
"Yes they have so much variety," said James enthusiastically.

"And don't forget the hundreds of pudding!" added Sirius.

"What do you want to drink girls?" asked Remus

"Butterbeer" the 5 replied.

"I'll get them," said Sirius and then to Madame Rosmerta "5 butterbeers please."

"Of course my dears" Madame Rosmerta replied "coming right up." A couple of minutes later Madame Rosmerta returned carrying 5 butterbeers.

"Cheers" said all 10 and they all drank to each other's health. They were all chatting animatedly when they decided to go back up to school. They walked up in 2s –Remus and Steph, Katie and Sirius, Fred and Rachel, George and Nicola. This left Lily and James together. Lily sighed after hating James for so many years she had to admit that he did have a nice streak to him, underneath the bulling toe rag he was_. Possibly_ she thought to herself. _I might say yes next time he asks me out. _Lily took James's arm as they wandered back to the castle. When they got back the boys walked the girls to the common room. So that the girls could get ready for the feast. Then they ran of to the kitchens.

**In the common room**

"That was the most amazing Hogsmeed weekend ever!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Totally" said Nicola, Steph and Katie as one.

"What about you Lily?" asked Nicola "you were with James!"

"He was... well…I suppose it was fine" Lily stuttered embarrassingly

"Awwwwww" said Steph

"Lily's got a crush. Lily's got a crush" chanted Nicola and Rachel.

"Stop it!" blushed Lily.

**In the kitchens**

"Wow" said Sirius. 

"Lily loves me!" exclaimed James.

"I saw" said Remus.

"Yes I wonder why she sat with you?" wondered Fred.

"She's seeing past your big-headedness," said Sirius.

"I love Lily so much!" moaned James

"We know," said the twins exasperatingly.

"I'm serious," said James

"No I am" joked Sirius

"Anyway" said George "the girls looked gorgeous didn't they"

"Especially Steph" said Remus

"I know but Katie looked so hot" said Sirius.

"What does young sirs want? Asked a house elf standing next to James.

"Oh yes the prank" said Sirius snapping out of a daydream.

"Ok" said Fred taking over "Dumbledore asked us if you could put this powder in the slytherins food as it will help them feel better as they are feeling down"

"Sure young masters" said the house elf hopping forwards.

"Would you like some tea sir?" asked another house elf

"No thanks" said Remus "We are just going up to the feast."

"Come on lets go," said George and all 5 of them trouped out of the kitchen. On the way up to the great hall they were casting the spell for after the prank happens.

"I'm so excited!" said James.

"I know," said George.

"Our first prank" added Remus

"Together" said Sirius.

"The marauders and twins are go!" exclaimed Fred. In the entrance hall they paused checking they looked perfect (to impress the girls.) Then in 1 line five abreast they entered the great hall like heroes in fairy stories. Dumbledore spoke when everyone was settled down at their appropriate tables.

"Welcome" cried Dumbledore "to another wonderful feast. I will save my notices and announcements until after we have eaten. So I just have two more words to say: Tuck in!"

"Good good" said Sirius "Food!" as he started to pile up his plate with many different varieties of foods. The others followed suit immediately.

"10 minutes!" said Fred excitedly.

"Until what?" asked Rachel (the girls had come and sat with them.)

"You will see" sung George.

"Yes I know I can't wait!" said an excitable Sirius.

"Me neither" said Remus, James and Fred. The 10 boys and girls carried on talking and eating. Suddenly the boys started counting down

"10" started George

"9" carried on Fred

"8" said James

"7" giggled Sirius

"6" exclaimed Remus

"5" said the marauders

"4" chortled the twins

"3" said the marauders

"2" continued the twins

"1" said all 5 of the boys together

"0" said all 5 of the boys together "Marauders and twins are go!" Suddenly there was a huge bang and clouds of red and gold smoke filled the great hall.

TBC 


	7. The Prank!

A/N Well this chapter was originally longer but I thought I would post it now so you can finally read all about the prank! Hope you enjoy!  
Please read and review and tell me all about what you think! Thank you! The Prank! 

Suddenly the great hall was full of laughter. All the slytherins had changed. The boys were all dressed in bright pink frilly dresses and the girls were dressed in red and gold hairy suits with bow ties and tails. But the sight of all sights was the sight of Snape. Snape had his own extra special prank. Snape, instead of a dress, had a pink frilly tutu with a bouquet of flowers on his head and to match it all he had pink dolly shoes.

"Wow" said Steph who was in giggles

"Did you do this?" questioned a hysterical Katie

"Of course" grinned the 5 boys. Rachel and Nicola were in fits of laughter like much of the great hall. But the look on the slytherin's faces capped it all! They were livid. Then with another loud bang and a puff of smoke a sign fell down from the ceiling saying:

Brought to you by the 

**_Courtesy of the marauders_**

**_and the Weal twins! _**

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Weal and Weal my office 1st thing tomorrow" shouted Mcgonagall using her special furious look that she saved especially for the marauders.

"Anyway" shouted Dumbledore (he had to shout as the hall was still filled with laughter "its time for dessert" and at his words the plates were filled with puddings.

"Well done" cried all he girls

"We are amazed," said Steph

"My compliments" added Rachel

"So what does ikle prefect Lilykins think?" asked Sirius

"Firstly" started Lily "Sirius if you ever call me that again I will hex you into next week ok!"

"Yes miss" mocked Sirius

"And secondly" continued Lily "I'm not usually up for pranks but that was very good!"

"WOW" exclaimed James

"It must have been good if Lily praised it," said Remus

"Yes you know how she generally hates pranks," said Nicola.

"Mmm" said Sirius through mouthfuls of pudding. The 10 of them continued to chat and laugh at the slytherins who were still in their costumes and were not touching any off their puddings.

"Attention" said Dumbledore " I have a couple of announcements to make." Immediately everyone looked up.

"I am very happy to announce that there will be a special event happening this Christmas!" Dumbledore continued. "This Christmas I have the pleasure of announcing that we will be holding a Christmas ball" excited whispers filled the hall.

"The ball will be open only to those in 4th year and above but you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes are to be worn." Dumbledore finished and sat down. The feast was over. The Gryffindors went up to their towers to go to bed.

**In the boys Dorm** "So" said Sirius "who are you guys going to ask?" 

"Well" started James

"Let me guess who James will ask" interrupted Remus "Lily?"

"You know me too well," said James "Lily of course! But what about you two twins?"

"Well" started Fred, "I want to ask Rachel"

"And I want to ask Nicola" added George

"Well I haven't got much choice left" said Remus "It's a good thing that I like Steph"  
"Let's ask them tomorrow," said Sirius

"Ii hope we don't get rejected" said James

"Well if _you _do James it wont be a new experience" giggle Remus "as you have been rejected at least a hundred times before." With that they all burst into laughter and climbed into bed.

In the girls dorms 

"That prank was amazing" praised Nicola.

"Tell me about it" said Katie.

"So" interrupted Lily "who do you want to go to the dance with?"

"Fred" said Rachel without hesitation

"George" said Nicola immediately after her.

"Well" said Steph "I would like to go with Remus! Katie?"

"Defiantly Sirius!" Katie replied

"You'll be lucky," said Lily " with his fan club following him around all day."

"Come on Lily, who do you want to go with?" asked Rachel.

"No one!" said Lily quickly, aware that she was blushing

"Come on Lily," said Steph "you're as red as a beetroot"

"Yes," continued Nicola "it's obvious that you want to go with someone"

"James" mumbled Lily

"What?" asked Rachel "I didn't quite catch that."

"James! Alright are you happy now?" exclaimed Lily

"Yes" said a smug Katie. All the girls were very happy as they went to bed that night.


	8. Dates and Detentions

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! They are really good! So this chapter is a bit short but I had fun writing it so enjoy! And please review!**

**The next day in Mcgonagall's office**

"That was very irresponsible of you" shouted McGonagall "you will all have a weeks worth of detentions. Be here at 8' o clock tonight for the first one." The 5 boys turned away and were about to walk out the door "Oh" said McGonagall "and 5 point each to gryffindor for excellent magic!" and with that the 5 boys ran of to their first lesson. In charms the boys were busily letting the girls know about their meeting with McGonagall. "She even awarded us 5 points each" added Fred 

"But it was worth all the detentions" said James

"Defiantly" said Sirius. The 10 came out of charms 15 minutes later. The boys got together in a group.

"Lets ask them now" whispered Fred

"Ok" said Sirius quietly

"Marauders and twins are go!" whispered James and with that they broke of to go to their appropriate lessons.

**Fred, George, Rachel and Nicola.**

"Hey Nicola, Rachel, can we have a word?" asked the twins.

"Sure" replied Nicola

"Do you want to go to the ball with us?" asked the twins.

"Sure" said Rachel "who with who?"

"You with me" said Fred "and Nicola with George"

"Great!" exclaimed Nicola.

"Cool" said George

"Can't wait," said Fred and Rachel eagerly.

Sirius and Katie 

"Oi Katie!" exclaimed Sirius "wait up"

"What do you want?" asked Katie

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Sirius (loud enough for the whole corridor to hear)

"Defiantly" said Katie

"So my fair lady" started Sirius "allow me to walk you to herbology"

"Sure" said Katie taking his arm

**Remus and Steph**

"Hey Steph" asked Remus "do you have a lesson next?"

"No I have a free period" replied Steph.

"Cool" said Remus "so do I! Do you want to come to the library with me?"

"Sure" said Steph. They started walking to the library, there was an awkward silence.

"Steph" said Remus

"Yes" replied Steph

"Doyouwannagoballwithme?" Remus mumbled

"Sorry" said Steph "I didn't quite catch that"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Remus

"Sure" said Steph "I thought you would never ask"

"Really" said Remus happily

"Really" said Steph as they sat down in the library to study.

**James and Lily**

"Oh Lily wait up" called James

"What is it James?" asked Lily _wow_ thought James _she called me by my first name. That's a first_

"Well I was just wondering well" stuttered James

"Spit it out James" smirked Lily. By now there was a crowd surrounding them and it seamed to be making James nervous.

"I was just wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" asked James. The crowd gasped. They had seen James ask Lily out at least a hundred times before. Hundreds of heads turned to Lily awaiting her response. Lily saw all the heads turn to her. She took a deep breath and said

"My answer is…"

A/N Like the cliff-hanger? What do you think Lily will say? Please review! 

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Why do you wanna know?**

**Marauder Worshiper**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Sassafrass**

**Kenobi-girl1**

**Slytherinqueen525**

**lisa**


	9. reactions

"My answer is … YES

**A/N I am really sorry that it took me so long to update but I have had lots of CW and lots of GSCE revision! I'm sorry again and please enjoy!**

"My answer is … YES!" exclaimed Lily. The crowd gasped.

"Wow really!" said a stunned James. _This is a first_, he thought. Everyone was amazed. They had been sure that she was going to say no.

"So" stuttered James "what lesson do you have next?"

"I have a free" replied an excited Lily.

"Cool" said James "me too"

"So do you want to come to the library with me?" asked Lily. Normally James would say no but this was his Lily, his date, his girl.

"Yes" he said _wow_ thought Lily _he actually agreed. _

"Come on then," said James holding his hand out. Lily took his hand and they wandered of through the whispering crowd.

In the library James and Lily saw Remus and Steph studying. They wandered over to them! Steph went over to Lily and exclaimed

"Guess what!"

"What" asked Lily

"Remus just asked me to the ball!" Steph said

"James asked me too" added Lily "and I said yes"

"Good for you!" said Steph

"Finally" added Remus.

"Pisst" whispered Fred to George, Nicola and Rachel "are you bored"

"Very" whispered back Rachel.

"How about we bunk of the rest of this lesson?" asked George

"How" wondered Nicola

"Eat the orange end of these sweet" said Fred

"What will happen?" asked Nicola

"You will see!" muttered George.

"On three, 1… 2… 3!" said Fred. Then suddenly the four if them all got nosebleeds!

"Mr Weal and Weal and Miss Stockton and Kelman please go to the hospital wing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. All four trouped out of the room and ate the purple end of the sweets.

"What were they?" asked Rachel

"Nosebleed Nougat" replied George

Yes they are called skiving snackboxes. They are sweets." Said Fred

"What do they do?" asked Nicola

"Well they are a range of sweets to make you ill…" answered George  
"Not seriously ill mind you…" added Fred

"Just ill enough to get out of a lesson if needed!" said George

"Ohhh so the ones we tried were a version of those!" realised Nicola

"Wait a minute!" said Rachel with a look of understanding suddenly shooting across her face.

"What?" asked the twins.

"Was that how you got out of charms last time?" she continued.

"Yes!" said Fred

**London**

Peter was sitting on his bed, staring at a photo. The photograph showed 4 boys, the marauders, moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs. Peter, otherwise known as wormtail, missed his 3 friends badly. They were the only people who had ever been nice to him and made friends with him. His mother had been really ill and he had been forced to pull out of Hogwarts, but now miraculously she had recovered and insisted she would he fine without him. He was going back…


End file.
